Albus Potter: My Story
by Umaroth
Summary: Have you ever wondered how an abusive wizarding family functions? This story takes place 13 years after the death of Voldemort as Albus Severus Potter tries to cope with becoming a teenage wizard and dealing with an abusive parent.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Harry Potter Characters, Full credit goes to J.K Rowling. I just enjoy messing around with characters. **

* * *

><p><strong>*Authors Note* I will only update write more of this story if you guys like it, this is a little side project so if you like it and want to see more it will probably only take one or two reviews to see a couple more chapters! READ AND REVIEW :D**

* * *

><p>Have you ever wondered what happened after the famous Harry Potter killed in Infamous Lord Voldemort. Well, that's where I come in. I'm here to tell you all of the riches and fame you see in all the Hollywood movies isn't real. And yes, wizards watch movies. I'm Albus, Harry's first born son and this is my story.<p>

Harry woke lazily yawning and stretching his stiff muscles. His trousers hung low around his waist and he wore a plain white bed shirt. He trudged out of the bedroom, still half asleep, and into the kitchen where he began preparing tea for himself.

"Are you awake dear?" Ginny asked from the bedroom

"Yeah" He replied lazily, putting on his glasses that he had just picked up off the kitchen bench.

He hadn't slept well that night, in fact Harry Potter never slept well. It had been 13 years this month since Voldemort had been defeated and he still stayed awake at nights thinking about it and dreaming of his return.

"Harry, honey come back to bed please. It's too early to be awake." Ginny said from under the quilt.

It was in fact too early, the digital alarm clock read 4:50, Albus would be awake soon and they would be leaving for the Hogwarts express at 9:00. Harry begrudgingly trudged back into his room, cup of tea in hand. Ginny sat upright and took the cup of tea from Harry and placed it roughly on her bedside table, spilling some in the process.

"DAD DAD DAD WAKEUP!" Albus yelled from the hallway

"Oh get fucked…" Harry mumbled under his breath.

"Be nice Harry, he's just excited for his first day at Hogwarts" Ginny replied, somewhat calmly.

"Dad! come on! I've been packed for 3 days now!" Albus squealed as he entered his parents room.

_Why did Ron get Hermione and I got stuck with the fucking ranga… She was actually hot, Ginny just looks like Julia Gillard._

"Yeah good work mate, I'm really happy for you" The sarcasm evident in his voice. "Now get out of here please I've got a massive headache and I'm not in the mood for this right now.

With that Albus turned and left slowly, walking back to his room with a sad look on his face.

"Look what you did Harry" Ginny sounded disappointed but passed it off fairly well. Harry took no notice regardless he was preoccupied with his own thoughts. Harry closed his eyes and laid his head down on the pillow trying to catch some sleep before he had to take albus to school.

After what seemed like hours harry opened his eyes to check what time it was and only 20 minutes had passed. Giving up on sleep, he got up and removed his trousers and bed shirt and put on his favourite muggle clothes; A plain black polo shirt and denim jeans with muggle skate shoes called vans that he quite liked. Feeling more comfortable in his muggle clothes than a wizard ought to, he walked back into the kitchen where his son sat in his Hogwarts robes eating his breakfast museli.

"You're going to have to change into your muggle clothes to catch the Hogwarts express Albus dear" Said Ginny, who was already dressed herself and was busy fussing over the stove cooking Harry's bacon and eggs.

"We still have hours before we need to catch the train why are we already ready mum?" Albus inquired innocently

"Well, for starters, you woke us up at the crack of dawn and besides I thought we could all go to the burrow and leave for the train together you, Hugo and Rose can be train buddies."

"Mum, no one says train buddies anymore. Its gay."

Not knowing what to feel, Ginny just continued talking, "So I've arranged to meet my brother and Hermione at the burrow and together the five of you can catch the train while we come back and catch up. It's been such a long time." She looked at her son and saw that there was no interest shown by him "Anyway you better hurry up because we will be leaving soon, and you know your father hates waiting"

It was true; Harry Potter had become an extremely impatient man. Maybe because it was all of the "fame" of defeating Voldemort or maybe it was just because he had grown old and crabby. All albus knew was that he didn't like who his father had become and he knew it wouldn't get any better in the near future.

* * *

><p><strong>Thanks for reading, don't forget to read and review and ill be sure to update as frequently as you want this story.<strong>


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own any characters... blah blah blah. READ!**

* * *

><p><strong>So after two reviews in the space of an hour i decided to upload the next chapter, i hope this adds more depth into the story and keeps you guys excited. This story still is only a side project and will only get updated if you review it. SO REVIEW IT! :D <strong>

* * *

><p>The smell of coal filled the platform choking the living daylights out of him. Parents hustled and bustled, panicking after their children and doting on them as if they were really the most special thing in their hearts. It almost made him vomit. His father loved him, there was no doubt about that, but it was different. There was none of that smothering or tenderness. They had an understanding between themselves; a distance they always maintained. If anyone didn't know better they'd think they were just acquaintances that looked alarmingly alike, but, unfortunately, everyone did know better. Their family name was infamous and not a single soul didn't know who they were. His family's past allegiances were something to be spat upon and mocked. Never mind he was an individual separate from that of his forefather's, a completely different person.<p>

His surname predetermined his fate and there was nothing he would ever be able to do to change that. He realized he would forever and always be on the fringes of society. Surprisingly, that didn't bother him much as he never liked being the center of attention, but sometimes he desperately wished someone would at least acknowledge him, not treat him like he was some sort of deadly disease. Wishing was all in vain though as it was never going to change. In the distance he heard a familiar sound.

The long drawn out sound emanating from the Hogwarts Express drifted along the platform. "For Merlin's sake, son. That's the Express!" Mr. Malfoy hissed.

Scorpius snapped out of his thoughts and quickly hugged his mother before nodding briefly to his father. Turning, he crossed the platform and without a backward glance boarded the train.

The train billowed thick steam from its spout as it slowly moved forward along the platform. All of the excited children waved eagerly to their parents as they disappeared behind. Scorpius sat uninterested in his seat, the compartment empty besides his presence. He inspected the frayed upholstery on the seat opposite, slipping into his thoughts once more. Was this year to be any different from the last? He highly doubted it; it would take some sort of absolute miracle for that to happen.

Suddenly the compartment door slid open and a fare skin girl appeared at the doorway. "Yes?" Scorpius asked.

"Oh well, everywhere else is full and I was wondering if maybe..." she spluttered, staring at him.

"Well? Sit down then? I don't own this compartment you know," he sighed, removing his small bag from the opposite chair.

She smiled politely and sat opposite him. He looked out the window and saw his feint reflection staring back at him. His hair was bleached blonde and his eyes, clear endless blue. He turned back to the girl. Her hair was a dark red and fell past her shoulders loosely. She was damned attractive, he thought. "Rose Weasley right?" he asked.

She nodded, not removing her eyes from him. "Is there something on my face?" he asked.

"Oh! No! I was just...," she stammered, blushing as red as her hair.

He looked back out of the window, trying to recover from his blunder. "Why are you in here by yourself?" Rose asked him softly.

Scorpius sighed and turned back to the Weasley girl. "Perhaps I prefer to be alone?" he questioned.

She nodded, "Perhaps, but I doubt it, no one wants to be alone."

He could see the truth in her words, he didn't WANT to be alone, that's just how it was. "I don't get on well with people," he replied "and people don't want to get on with me."

Rose dipped her head and inspected the clasps on her cloak before peering up again. "I'm sure that's not true, why wouldn't people want to be your friend?"

Scorpius was shocked, was she really asking him that? "Rose, do you know who I am?"

She nodded, "Scorpius Malfoy, Draco was father, I know perfectly well who you are."

"Then why are you asking me these questions, you know what my family has done to yours, the debt can never be repaid," Scorpius said sincerely.

"I know, but that wasn't you," Rose said, reaching out a hand to touch his shoulder.

He was shocked by her kindness, never before had anyone said such things to him. Scorpius had nothing left to say, he was speechless. "Well Rose, your one of the few who have such an open minded view of me," he said.

Behind him, the sound of heavy footsteps and trolleys being pushed into walls was present. Seconds later, the cabin door slid open and Albus stormed in.

"Get out of it malfoy! Thanks for holding my stuff while I said farewell to mum" Albus said, pushing past malfoy and sitting close enough to rose to make out each individual freckle on her face.

"This is my cabin!"Malfoy glared venomously at rose, as if he was angry that she wouldn't defend him.

"Not anymore it isn't mate, now beat it!" Albus said puffing out his chest.

Malfoy glared at the pair with hate and stormed out of the cabin, slamming the door so hard the glass shook.

"You shouldn't be so nasty Albus" Rose said sympathetically "He was only keeping me company while you were gone"

"hmm.. well he's gone now, next stop Hogwarts!"

The whistle howled loudly twice, signalling the start of their journey and the train lurched into life, chugging along the train tracks at a magically enhanced speed. Albus loved the feeling that independence gave him, and he was about to get a lot of just that. Independence.

* * *

><p><strong>Once again please read and review guys, you keep me motivated to write, without you there would be no stories! xoxo gossip girl<strong>


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I still don't own any characters, im too lazy to create my own original ones so i just "borrow" already accomplished authors ones :D**

* * *

><p><strong>*AUTHORS<strong>** NOTE* **** I know Three chapters in one day your all probably like "WTF THIS GUY HAS NO LIFE" and your right. I have nothing better to do than to write a FanFiction, so here it is! its not very good, but i think it explores the characters a bit better and hopefully you like it. Please keep reviewing this story because i will only update if i get reviews.**

* * *

><p>The Hogwarts express whistled merrily as it skidded along on the train tracks. Hundreds of happy children ran about inside its many carriages and the sound of laughter could be heard for miles around. Albus and Rose sat opposite each other, since the start of the trip things had become awkwardly quiet and Albus hoped the trolley laden with sweets would come past so he could buy some for rose and try to alleviate the tension that had accumulated on the train ride so far.<p>

"So… How's home?" Albus asked, trying desperately to start a conversation

"Yeah it's alright" Rose replied, trying to avoid eye contact.

_Wow, rose really is a looker isn't she. For 13 she's fairly well.. Developed. _Albus thought to himself as he eyed her chest. It was true, for a 13 year old girl Rose was very mature. She didn't entertain herself with Barbie dolls and kittens like most young girls but instead spent most of her time reading or practicing charms.

She aspired to be like her mother, Hermione, who was the most talented witch of her age (and the most attractive, his dad had told him one night after a few drinks). Albus thought Rose was very attractive and he hoped to one day work up the courage to ask her on a date, however he thought that at this rate she would never say yes.

"Look, I'm really sorry if what I did to _Mal-foil _upset you. I didn't mean it to, honestly! But you can't trust that git as far as you can throw him. He's a Malfoy! A Malfoy for god's sake Rose, those guys are rotten to the core." He explained. Rose looked at him briefly and then looked back out the window of the cabin. Just as Albus was about to give up she opened her mouth to speak.

"Albus Severus Potter, you are going to be the most popular boy automatically. Just because your father was THE Harry Potter your automatically a chick magnet. Malfoy.. what's he got? Nothing because his father was a pasty white guy with blonde hair. He's not half as bad as people make out, it's just no-one gives him a chance."

Feeling taken aback, Albus just stared into Rose's eyes blankly. "Er uhm, I'm sorry.. I didn't know you felt that way.." He managed.

"Albus, you know I like you, and you know I don't mean to be a bitch but sometimes you just can't judge people because of their last names"

"I know, I know"

_She said she liked me! Fuck yes! This is the best day ever!_

"Albus, You feeling alright?" Rose asked nervously, as Albus stared at her, mouth open.

"what? Oh yeah.. I'm fine! Just daydreaming" He said blushing with embarrassment.

The squeaky wheels of the lolly cart sounded from three cabins down and Albus jumped to his feet, quick to impress Rose with some of the exotic wares the trolley had to offer.

"Would you like anything Rose? Consider it an apology" He said smiling broadly as he walked to the cabin door.

"Yes please, ill just have a juice and pack of Droobles please" she replied, seemingly over the tense moments that had just passed between them

With that Albus walked out of the cabin and towards the trolley, only to return a few minutes later with his pockets a bit lighter and his arms full of more candy than the both of them could consume in a week.

"Oh my, did you get enough?" Rose asked sarcastically, but smiling nonetheless.

"I couldn't decide" Albus replied, his smile twice as broad as it had been before his purchase.

Together the two of them sat eating sweets and talking of how their year would unfold in their perfect worlds for some time. Albus didn't want that time to end but alas, the train began to slow down and the whistle began to softly coy, he knew the time was ending and he would have to get his head back into reality.

Finally the train pulled into the station and the children began departing and making their way towards the progression of invisible Thestrals that stood patiently waiting for their passengers. Rose and Albus departed the train together and as they walked towards the third year's Thestrals carriage he couldn't help himself but to throw his arm around her shoulder as they walked. It wasn't much, but the physical contact with her made him almost queasy with excitement.

_She didn't pull away! Awesome, maybe this year won't be as bad as I thought._

Together they walked the few short metres to their carriage and Albus enjoyed every step of the way with his arm over Rose's shoulder. Together they entered their carriage and waited for the roll call to be completed by one of the Hogwarts professors. McGonagall entered their carriage; she was head of Gryffindor and Albus's favourite professor at the school. After all of the third years were accounted for, the invisible beasts began trudging towards the castle, pulling the entire Hogwarts cohort behind them.

* * *

><p><strong>Im currently working on a 2,000 word + chapter for this story so as soon as i get some reviews i will upload it! IF YOU WANT MORE ALBUSXROSE REVIEW! (no CP was used in the creation of this story)<strong>


End file.
